The Legendary 6
by Glasses Writer
Summary: When the players of Yggdrasil was transported to a new world it also transported their top 6 players too. Now in different worlds with different enemies to fight they will now try to return to each other and reform their band of The Legendary 6 ! TEASER- OP OCs. NO LONGER RELEVANT THEIR DESTINATIONS HAVE CHANGED, SO DONT RELY ON THIS FOR INFORMATION ANYMORE !


**Teaser+Promote for an upcoming series of fanfics.**

* * *

 **They will all be solo Overlord(the anime) or crossover.**

The Legendary 6: Universal (Planned awaiting story)(Will set in the OPM universe)

The Legendary 6: E.V.I.L (Planned awaiting story)(Will set in how to train your dragon, may or may not be changed in the future.)

The Legendary 6: Life (Not yet planned but got an idea on what to do, she will be in the same world as Death)

The Legendary 6: Death (Not yet planned but got an idea on what to do, he will be in the same world as LIfe)

The Legendary 6: Evolution (Will be in the same universe as Ainz.)

The Legendary 6: Knowledge (Planned awaiting story)(Will be in Highschool dxd universe, also dont worry Knowledge wont be getting a harem,"Nurufufufufufufufufu! because if I do then I wont get a chance to teach them, with all the girl I could get of course" spoke a familiar voice in the dark while yellow tentacles could be seen crawling out of it)

 **I WILL finish them all. Dont even think about the discontinuation of any of my story(Counting both of my current fics) , I Will finish them even if it takes up 20 years.**

 **The series probably will begin next month.(Starting first with Universal since I got his story set up real quick[thx to OPM being OPM])**

 **Or maybe this month if I am not busy.**

 **But none the less heres a sneak peak of what the Legendary 6 are. You wont get their classes and levels of course but know that they are the top 6 players. And also effects their INFINITELY WIDE REALM BIG.**

 **So yea, these guys are like the admins.**

* * *

In the year 2138 AD there was a term: DMMO-RPG.

That word was an acronym for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game".

These games were played by connecting a dedicated console to the brain via a neuronal nano-interface — an intracerebral nanocomputer network, created from the fusion of cyber- and nanotechnology.

These were games that allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life.

And among the myriad DMMO-RPGs that thronged the market, one of them stood head and shoulders above the others:

YGGDRASIL.

This game had been painstakingly developed and released twelve years ago, in 2126.

Compared to other DMMO-RPGs of the time, YGGDRASIL's selling point was "player freedom".

It had over two thousand basic and advanced job classes.

Every class had a maximum of fifteen levels, and so in order to reach the overall level cap of one hundred, one would need to take at least seven different classes. However, players could take as many classes as they wanted as long as they met each class's prerequisites. A player could even take a hundred classes at level one each, although that was very inefficient. As such, in this system, it was virtually impossible to make identical characters unless one was deliberately trying to do so.

In addition, one could use various creator tools (sold separately) to fully customize one's armor, weaponry, flavor text, appearance, and other cosmetic settings.

A vast playing field awaited its players. There were nine worlds in total: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

It boasted a massive world, numerous classes, and freely customizable appearances.

These features ignited the creative spirits of its Japanese players, and sparked what would later be known as a stylistic revolution. So popular was it that whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, listeners would immediately think of YGGDRASIL.

—Still, all these were things of the past now.

* * *

 _Within a forest on Eternal Night_ (AN: a realm where it is etenally night if the name didnt give any hints away)

Explosions can be seen going off all around the forest destroying a great deal of it before most of the tree was reformed by the system.

"...Haiz even now they cant even break my armor seal... when will I finally found a worthy opponent ? Never, the game is ending..." Said the being responsible for the destruction.

He is very tall(2.40m), cyclops-like alien with light yellow, spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, sharp teeth and pointed ears.

He has one large blue eye and dark blue skin,with a stary back ground like skin(AN: like alien X from omniverse except with blue star instead of white) with bright yellow crack-shaped markings that start from his eye and cover most of his body.

He wears a special golden armor with spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots.

He also has a red orb on his chest with purple markings on his stomach and arms.

He wears a pair of white harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it.(He looks like Boros from OPM as he is going to that universe)

"Welp thats it I guess... It has been a good run trying to kill that yellow bastard huh..." He spoke, showing his yellow fanged mouth.

While he is saying this, in the background there is an assassin slowly sneaking up to him using multiple cloaking magic spell.

'This is it! I will be the first person to kill Universal of the Legendary 6, even if the game is ending that is still an achievement !' thought the assasin as the lunched at the cyclop.

"I wonders how the other are doing." thought Universal before punching the assassin straight thought the forests knocking many trees down while the energy waves that his punch released burned down the 90 degrees arc that his punch aimed at.

"Meh they are probably fine." He spoke darkly before proceeding to vanish in a sudden burst of speed leaving a melted ground where he was standing.

Right after this explosion could be heard in the distance, but you could also see them due to their sheer size.

"These human assasin parties are really annoying...cant even buy my potions with out them attacking me, haiz they are wasting the moment sensei has given me." sighed the OP player as he continued to walk to his destinations awaiting the end of the game.

* * *

 _Within the deepest depth of Hell_

There are many things you can find here.

Giant elemental, super deadly lave slime or just alot of things that want to kill you.

However they are not the deadliest creature in this strange realm.

Deep within mount Doom, which stand at a whopping 100,000 feet+, a gigantic dragon slept or appears so.

The dragon's scales are as black as the night. A horned head, Massive bat like dark red wings.

Even while lying down it is still of massive size going to an insane 20,000 feet+ while being a crazed 100,000 feet+.

It has blue eyes which is currently focused at the 30 parties currently going through its cave entrance.

 **"*sigh*"** even if it was a sigh, due to its seer size the force of the wind was so strong that it easily blow some of the players away and only the tanks managed to stay in place.

 **"Lets get this over with"** Said the dragon before charging up its fire breath.

"SHIT! HES CHARGING UP MAGES PUT UP THE MAGIC SHIELD QUICKLY" Screamed the humans leader.

However that was all he could said before the gigantic dragon unleashed it attack with a massive *BOOOOOOOOMMMM* before all that left was the melted entrance and no sight of the 750 players that was there.

 **"These human players are real annoying... I wonder how are the other doing ?"** wondered the dragon before just going back to sleep.

Not without a last thought ofcourse **'I am too lazy for this, so lets use this opportunity sensei has given me to sleep now dont we ?'** and so E.V.I.L once again when to sleep while he awaits for the ending of the game.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the white blank_

 _"Come one Death ! Lets go wreck some players ! Its the last moment of the game and you spent your time doing ASSIGNMENTS ?!"_ Whinned a little green haired girl.

She has the body of a 12 years old girl(loli girl) but is in reality 30 years old. She has green hair, green eyes, and wears a green dress with a massive cross bow tied to her back.(AN: Her looks

This girl is Life who is also engaged with Death for some weird messed up reasons.

Said being is currently sitting on a chair infront of a table where ALOT OF PAPERS can be seen, and I means LITERALLY MOUNTAIN RANGE SIZED PAPER STACKS.

 _"No! I have to finish these otherwise I will have to face the consequences !"_ Replied the being.

Death has a shadowy flame like body.

He wears a vest like one of those office boss, he also have glasses on.

He has yellow glowing eyes that seem to be floating on nothing but his shadowy part that could be called a head. Also he has a yellow mouth fanged mouth in a Z line.(AN: he looks like Kurogiri)

 _"WHAT DID YOU THINK WHEN YOU TOOK THE COMBINED PAPER WORKS OF 30 DIFFERENT COMPANY ?!"_

 _"Well I expected money an-"_ He was cut off when Life drop kick him out of his seat.

 _"YOU FUCKING MONEY HUNGRY IDIOT !"_

 _'sigh I wonder how the others are doing ?'_ thought Death as he adjusted his glasses.

 _"*sigh* I wonder how I deals with you..."_ said Life as she rubbed her eyes.

 _"...You do know that its the opposite right ?"_ Retorted Death.

 _*Sigh*_ both of them as Death sit on the chair and Life began to thinks of way to get him to spend this last moment of the game with her.

 _"*sigh* sensei lets us get here and you waste it doing papers work...what am I going to do with you Death.." said Life as she rubbed her face._

* * *

 _In one of the humans kingdom's capital_

"RAAWWWWWWWRRRR!" roared a centaur liked beast as it charges at the defending human players before getting blasted only to get replaced by 2 others.

As the swarms of creature attacks the remaining defenders. A dark voice can heard chuckling among the chaos.

As the camera slowly zoom back through the screen to show a giant red eyeball watching the ongoing chaos.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAH I should have done this more often if this is this fun."

The being that just spoke is the Evolution of the Zerg swarm(AN: HE LOOKS LIKE THE FUCKING OVERMIND and its the new version too)

"Man this is fun what kingdoms will I invade next ?" Spoke the Overmind before looking at his time only to see that he has 1 minute left.

'Huh so thats all I will get?...I wonder how the others are doing, also thanks you sensei for letting me do this'

Thought the massive eye ball before ordering all of his currently stationed units to attacks the last remaining humans and destroy their kingdom's safe area.

* * *

 _In a random Forest_

"Be doop!Be doop!Be doop! Lemon Vehicle!" sang a Yellow floating smiley face.

As the camera slowly zoom through the vehicle we can see the its current occupant is chilling on a chair reading some books.

 _"I wonder how my students are doing ?"_ Spoke the being.

He had the appearance of a yellow bipedal octopus. He was about three meters tall, and possessed a large, bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady eyes. He used two feelers as arms, with two fingers each to turns the pages of the book hes currently reading, and by the way of he sat utilized the rest of his tentacles to walk with.(AN: He is my anime idol, the one, the only ! KORO-SENSEI!).

He wore a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it.

 _"Nurufufufufufufufufu! This book is truly knowledgeful! I have learned so many thing from it"_ Spoke Knowledge as he happily read his 'Knowlegdeful book'.

Okay who am I kidding hes reading hentai ! More detailly office hentai !

But otherwise the being infront of you is the most powerful of the Legendary 6.

He is also the one responsible for its creation too, He acts as the teacher of the other 5 members, making them effectively learning while being in the game at the same time. Effectively making the students happy yet knowing more day by day of being in the game.

Basically hes the literally #BestTeacherEver

 _"Huh its only 10 seconds left huh? Well I would better enjoy the last of this book then"_ spoke the octopus before going back to his book.

However for a moment, he regret the decision of letting his student went to their choosen location instead of spending this last moment with them.

But then pushed that thought aside as he respected their decision.

* * *

23:59:09...

23:59:08...

23:59:07...

23:59:06...

23:59:05...

 _ **"So tHiS Is GoOd bYe tHeN,wEll iT haS beEn a GoOd tiMe yGgRasIl"**_ thought everyone as the clock slowly countdown.

23:59:04...

23:59:03...

23:59:02...

23:59:01...

00:00:00

00:00:01.

 _ **"WaIt WhAt ?!"**_ thought everyone as they was suddenly surprised by the new area around them.

* * *

 **AND THATS THE LEGENDARY 6 !**

 **JOIN THEM ON THEIR ADVENTURE !**

 **Also give suggestion as to where Life and Death will go plz...they are kinda hard to get to fit in anywhere.**

 **But then again I can just throw them in a slice of life styled anime or put them in RWBY...**

 **Any TGWMUDs is out !**


End file.
